


Put a Ring on it_KOR

by marevitreum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevitreum/pseuds/marevitreum
Summary: 30분 지각한 벤이 하루종일 실실 웃길래 쯧쯔, 신혼이다며 일찍 퇴근시켜 준 직장 동료들에게 리스펙트





	

늦었다. 시간을 넉넉히 잡고 예약했다 생각했지만 신혼 여행을 막바지에 하루 연장하며 꼬인 일정 덕에 밤늦게 집에 도착했고, 제대로 피로를 풀지도 못한 채 이른 출근 시간에 맞추는 건 역시 무리였던 것 같다. 마중 나오겠다고 눈을 비비며 일어나는 히카루에게 황급히 키스하고 다시 재우고 나온 게 후회되지 않지만, 자동차 콘솔의 전자 시계가 가리키는 7:26 AM이 야속한 건 어쩔 수 없다. 15분에는 출발했어야 하는데. 

왼손으로 운전대를 잡고 몸을 틀어 후진하여 차고를 벗어났다. 급한 마음을 대변하는 듯 끼익, 하고 울린 타이어 소리가 거슬렸다. 히카루가 저거 듣고 깨면 안 되는데. 걱정할 거란 말이야. 입술을 깨물며 몸을 돌려 바르게 앉고 운전대를 돌리려는 순간, 약지를 감싼 둥근 텅스텐 밴드가 눈에 들어왔다. 요즘 젊은 커플들은 다들 이걸로 맞춘다는 검정에 가까운 회색의 결혼반지. 유행인 건 그다지 중요치 않았다. 그저 히카루의 동그랗고 맑은 눈이 생각나길래 선택했다. 반지를 맞추는 것에 머뭇거리던 제가 보자 마자 이거, 이거라 한 탓에 옆에 선 히카루가 놀랐더랬다. 

달라진 것이 없다고 생각했다. 연애 전에도 알던 사이이고, 사귀기도 오래 사귀었고, 식을 올리기 전에 동거부터 시작한 둘이었기에 한 침대에서 일어나는 것 마저도 새로운 경험은 아닌 것이다. 하지만 출근 길의 운전대에 올려진 제 왼손에서 오롯이 빛나고 있는 금속 밴드를 보니 그게 얼마나 멍청한 생각이었는지 알 수 있었다. 벤은 결혼했다. 히카루 술루와. 속으로 뇌까리고 나니 입가가 귀를 향해 전력질주 등반을 시작하는 것 같아 손으로 입가를 가렸다. 시선은 여전히 운전대를 잡은 왼손에 못박힌 채였지만. 

똑똑- 

웃음을 실실 흘리며 반지에서 눈을 떼지 못하던 벤은 창문을 두드리는 소리에 정신이 퍼뜩 들었다. 조수석 창문 밖에 눈에 졸음이 잔뜩 묻은 히카루가 걱정스런 얼굴로 서있었다. 잠결에 아무거나 집어 걸쳤는지 쌀쌀한 아침 공기를 막으려 겹쳐 입은 가운은 벤의 것이었다. 벤은 창문을 내렸다.

“무슨 일이야? 늦지 않았어?”

댐에서 물 쏟아지듯 터져 나오는 하품을 가린 손이 가운 소매에 푹 파묻혀 있어서, 벤은 차마 대답을 못 할 뻔 했다. 소매가 흘러내리자 제 것과 똑같은 반지가 슬슬 떠오르는 아침 햇살을 받아 반짝였다. 벤은 손을 뻗어 히카루의 손을 끌어당겼다. 입술에 체온을 담아 따뜻한 금속이 닿았다.

“걱정할 일 없어, 히카루. 늦었으니까 가볼게. 사랑해요, 미스터 술루.”


End file.
